This invention relates to a casement-type window, in which the window sash is shifted outwardly from the window frame by a window stay while the window is being opened.
There is a known window in which a window stay comprising a pair of arms is employed to swingably connect a window sash to a window frame. While a first arm is used to shift the window sash outwardly from the window frame, the second arm is used to swing the window sash with respect to the first arm.
This window stay is provided with pivot points, the frictional force of which is increased to hold the window sash in any open position. However, the holding force thus obtained is still insufficient. Moreover, while the window stay is designed for use in pushing or pulling the window sash open or shut, it has been found that it is not easy to open or shut a large heavy window sash against wind pressure. On occasion, the user may also have to run the risk of leaning out of the window.
Another known window stay is designed to open or shut a plurality of interlocking window sashes with one crank handle. The difficulty in this case is that the window stay is unable to increase the lead-out distance of the window sashes and to open or shut the window sashes easily.